


Not Alone

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Borrowers - Freeform, Crying, Fear, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Infinitesimal!Sides, Panic, human!roman, talk of being alone, tiny!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Thomas, after seeing Roman cry himself to sleep one too many times, decides to go and comfort him despite the fact humans aren’t supposed to know about him.





	Not Alone

 Thomas couldn’t help but watch the human-Roman, he had learned-as he furiously wrote in his notebook. He looked frustrated and upset. And even from far up in the vent, Thomas could see the tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

 The borrower sighed. Unfortunately, this was a normal occurrence. Almost every night Roman would lock himself in his room and write or draw like he was now. Sometimes, he would calm down, his writing/drawing becoming less emotion driven. Other times, Roman ended up with his head on the desk, crying.

 It seemed like tonight was one of those nights.

 Thomas winced as Roman silently cried into his desk. Multiple times Thomas had watched Roman cry himself to sleep, every time he felt the urge to reach out and help the human intensify.

 But he couldn’t do that. He was a borrower, Roman was a human. He couldn’t reveal himself, who knew what Roman would do to him.

 But his conscious felt guilty about just leaving him like that. Alone and dealing with all too much.

 Thomas’ heart ended up winning over his instincts and he carefully left the vent, walking along in the walls until he came across one of his exits. Conveniently, this exit happened to put him right on top of Roman’s desk.

 He carefully made his way out, wary of being seen even though that was his intention. Roman, however, was still too caught up in crying face first on the desk to have noticed him. Thomas walked on shaking legs towards the human. As he continued to get closer his mind raced, fear grabbing hold of him and begging for him to turn away.

 His heart pushed him forward.

 He stopped right in front of the human’s arm. He raised his hand and placed it on the arm after some hesitation. “Roman…” He said softly. Only to suddenly stumble back as Roman’s head shot up. Their eyes met, Roman’s still full of unfallen tears but now wide with shock and then awe.

 “What-? Who-?” Roman stuttered out. Thomas didn’t know how to answer, but he didn’t even get the chance to try as he saw one of Roman’s arms start to move. Thomas tried to back out of reach, but of course it was no use. Roman’s hand scooped him up so Thomas was sitting in Roman’s open palm.

 Thomas couldn’t help but shake in fear as Roman looked him over. This had been an awful idea. Honestly, what else had Thomas been expecting? As his heart threatened to beat out of his chest, he cursed his kind and sympathetic nature.

 Roman blinked curiously at him, sadness forgotten for the moment. Thomas watched as a smile grew on Roman’s lips. And then the human spoke.

 “Hello there.” His voice shook Thomas’ core and the borrower squirmed, backing up to try and get as far from his face as possible, only stopping when he hit Roman’s fingers. The human continued.

 “I’m Roman. Do you have a name? Can you speak?” Thomas blinked, shocked to find the first question asked was for his name and not for what he was. Thomas thought about pretending he couldn’t speak, but figured things might be worse off if he went along with that plan.

 “I-I’m, uh…I-I..” Thomas tried to speak, but his voice was shaking in so much fear, he couldn’t even get past the first word. Though, this caused Roman to finally notice his fear and his eyes widened.

 “Oh goodness! No, no hey, it’s alright. I’m not going to harm you.” Thomas continued to look at him warily and Roman bit his lip. “Would you like to be put down?” Roman asked and Thomas wasted no time in nodding. To the borrower’s relief and surprise, Roman actually put him back down.

 “Thank-Thank you.” Thomas managed to stutter out. Roman nodded.

 “Of course, I’m sorry for picking you up in the first place.” Roman apologized. They sat there in silence for a few moments, before Thomas finally gained the courage to speak.

 “My name is Thomas.” He said, thankful he didn’t stutter. Roman blinked, before smiling.

 “Nice to meet you Thomas.” He paused for a moment. “I hope I’m not sounding rude, when asking this, but…what…are you? And what are you doing here?” There was the question Thomas had been expecting. But the way Roman had asked…it didn’t sound so bad. He debated with himself on whether or not he should answer.

 “I’m a borrower.” He started off with. “A person only a few inches tall who survive by living off of humans and making sure they don’t find out about us.” Thomas explained further.

 “A borrower?” Roman said out loud, trying the name on his tongue. “But, wait, if you aren’t supposed to be found then…why did you reveal yourself to me?” Roman asked, genuinely curious as to why a borrower, who apparently was supposed to stay hidden, would show himself to a human.

 Thomas looked down. “I’ve…been watching you for a while now and I see how you act around your friends…verses when you are…alone.” Thomas revealed carefully, wondering how the human would react to being watched.

 Roman, for his part, was more embarrassed than anything. “Oh.” He looked away. “You’ve seen all that, huh?” Honestly, he had never meant for anyone to see him break down like that. His friends didn’t- _couldn’t_  know.

 Thomas nodded. “Yeah.” He said simply. He looked to Roman, before taking a deep breath and walking closer. “You asked me why I came and revealed myself even though it goes against everything I’ve ever been taught? Well…it’s because,” Thomas placed a hand on Roman’s arm, just like before. Roman looked back toward him, awaiting his answer.

 “You don’t have to deal with everything alone.” Roman’s eyes widened, but Thomas kept going. “Honestly…I know how it is, being alone. I don’t know many other borrowers and the ones I do know live several houses down. Too many of us in one place is dangerous, so I don’t get to see them often. It’s…hard being all alone sometimes. Especially when I have bad days.” Thomas took another deep breath.

 “So…when I saw you dealing with whatever this was alone, I…wanted to help. No one deserves to deal with these types of things alone. And if that meant revealing myself and potentially walking into my own death, well, I was willing to take that chance.” Thomas finished. He didn’t look up at Roman the entire time, but he could feel the human’s eyes on him.

 Suddenly, Thomas felt something come up from behind him, knocking him off his feet. He yelped and fell back onto the palm of Roman’s hand. He looked up at Roman as he shook with fear, but he froze when he saw the gentle look on the human’s face.

 “Thank you, Thomas. I-You’re right. Dealing with this alone has done much more harm than good. But, with your help,” he smiled. “I think I just might be okay.” Thomas returned Roman’s smile before Roman spoke again.

 “And just know that I will never harm you. You have my word. In fact, you can always come to me if you are having a bad day yourself. Or simply want someone to talk to.” Thomas blinked away his own tears and grinned.

 “Thanks Roman.” Roman shook his head.

 “No, thank  _you_.”


End file.
